Conventional in-ground swimming pools are often constructed by fitting a liner to a hole in the ground. The liner, which is typically formed of vinyl such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC), provides a waterproof barrier for retaining the water in the pool. Harsh conditions such as the variable acidity of the water, chlorine and other chemicals in the water, and exposure to sunlight can degrade the liner, and the liner can be otherwise worn or damaged. Therefore, such liners are typically replaced periodically, thereby requiring a new liner to be fitted to the pool. Vinyl liners can also be fitted to existing concrete swimming pools to stop water from leaking through the concrete. In addition, pool liners are available in a variety of colors and decorative patterns and are sometimes replaced to improve the aesthetic appeal of the pool.
Each swimming pool is typically at least slightly different in size or shape. Therefore, in order to achieve a good fit of the liner to the pool, the liner is typically custom manufactured to the dimensions of the particular pool. According to one method of measuring a pool in order to fit a liner, a contractor undertakes the time-consuming chore of measuring the length, width, and depth of the various portions of the swimming pool with a measuring tape. The dimensions are recorded and later entered into a computer that three-dimensionally models the shape of the pool and determines the shape of the various pieces of liner that are needed to correspond to the pool. Pieces of liner are cut accordingly and welded to form the custom liner. Typically the liner is made slightly smaller than the actual size of the pool so that the liner can be vacuum fitted to the walls and bottom of the pool and stretched slightly to achieve a wrinkle-free fit. However, if the liner is too small or too large, it will not fit properly in the pool and a new liner may need to be made. Thus, the measurement of the pool, which is limited by the skill and care of the contractor and the precision of the measuring tape, can lead to expensive mistakes if not carefully conducted.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved device and method for measuring a swimming pool in connection with the manufacture of a fitted liner therefor. The device and method should minimize inaccuracies that are caused by human error, such as those resulting from improper measurement by the contractor measuring the pool.